


Some Kind of Magic

by AlliAnnLopes



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 13:34:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4061914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlliAnnLopes/pseuds/AlliAnnLopes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And they say that student/teacher relationships are only fantasies...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Kind of Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Just for a little background, Caesar Cole is my own original character. He's currently my magician guy (and formerly my wardrobe guy - he's still into fashion, but he's always wanted to be a magician, so he's a double major technically).

"What is up with you, Thomas?”

Thomas Hunt and his friend Chris Winters are sitting at a booth in the back of Freddy’s. Hunt has a black coffee in his right hand, and Chris has an iced tea in his.

“It’s one of my students,” Hunt replies before taking a long, hard sip of his coffee.

“Which one pissed you off this time?” Chris asks - as if he didn’t already know.

“None of them, actually. I’m… having mixed feelings about one of them.”

Chris cocks an eyebrow at his friend. “What kind of feelings?”

Hunt takes another long, hard sip of his drink. “I know this could be very dangerous for me… but I may be in love. From what I’ve seen of him, I honestly think he wants me as well.”

“Say no more. You’re fine to have feelings for a student of yours. I’ll personally make sure nothing gets leaked to the press.”

“Thank you.” Hunt checks his watch. “I must be on my way.”

Chris’s last words for Thomas are: “Be careful.”

 

* * *

 

“Okay, class dismissed,” Hunt told his noon Hollywood 101 class.

Twenty-one-year-old Caesar Cole sighed in relief as he stood up from one of the lecture seats. He gave a brief smile to his classmates Addison Sinclair and Ethan Blake.

“Caesar, you and I need to talk. Alone.”

“…Fuck,” Caesar mutters before turning to his friends. “Ethan, call Aria and tell her I won’t be at lunch at Freddy’s today. This could take a while…”

“Bummer,” Addison replies. “I’m sure she’ll understand, though.”

“Come on, Mr. Cole… I do not have all afternoon,” Hunt says somewhat impatiently.

“Just go, guys. I’ll be fine,” Caesar tells Addison and Ethan.

Addison hugs Caesar and Ethan pats his back before they leave.

Now, Caesar is alone with Professor Hunt.

“Come down here…” Hunt orders. “There is something we must discuss.”

Internally panicking, Caesar bites his lip. Why did Hunt’s voice have to be so… entrancing?

He snaps back to reality and slowly walks down the stairs of the lecture hall, keeping his head down. He can feel Hunt’s sharp eyes on him, which makes him cling his notebook closer to his chest.

“Ease up,” Hunt says as Caesar reaches the bottom of the stairs. “You’re not in trouble. Yet.”

As much as he wants to, Caesar can’t ease up in Hunt’s presence. He never could, honestly.

“Put your belongings in your bag. You won’t be needing them where we’re going.”

Before Caesar has a chance to speak, Hunt comes over and takes Caesar’s glasses from off of his face.

“Hey!” Caesar raises his voice. “What the hell are you doing with those?”

“You’ll have to come with me if you want to know,” Hunt answers with a certain _je ne sais quoi_ to his voice.

Caesar feels that something is definitely different… but he can’t really register what the difference is at the moment.

He’s too compelled to follow Hunt.

 

* * *

 

Fifteen minutes pass as Caesar follows a blurry figure that he knows has to be Professor Hunt back to… his dorm room?

“It’s a shame no one saw that,” Hunt says as he shuts the door to the dorm. “This place gets fairly quiet after my Friday class.”

“What are we doing here?” Caesar asks. “What are you doing here in one of your students’ dorm rooms?”

All Caesar can hear is a mischievous chuckle as Hunt walks over to Caesar. “I wouldn’t go prying for answers when you’re only seconds away from finding out for yourself.”

Tensing up, Caesar gulped. “Wh-what do you mean by-”

Caesar didn’t have time to finish before Hunt pushed him and pinned him against the wall. The only thing that Caesar can see coherently are Hunt’s warm brown eyes.

“You were saying?” Hunt asks seductively.

Against his better judgement, Caesar shudders. “N-nothing.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Before Caesar has even a chance to say something, Hunt’s lips collide with his.

Caesar’s eyes close tightly as he mentally tries to fight what’s happening to him.

Hunt pulls away and gives Caesar a sharp glare. “Why are you trying to fight this?”

“Because it’s not right,” Caesar replies. “It’s not ethical.”

A smirk appears on Hunt’s face. “And yet, you’re not able to break away from me.”

Caesar blushes. “Well, you are stronger than me.”

Hunt presses his nose against Caesar’s and widens his smirk. “That may be true, but you’re not even trying.”

When what’s happening finally sinks in, Caesar freezes in fear with a deer in the headlights expression. He can feel tears start to form in his eyes.

“Let me go,” Caesar whispers weakly.

Hunt obliges and gives Caesar some space.

All at once, Caesar feels his tears fall and completely breaks down on the floor.

For a moment, Hunt can’t react. The scene is a little hard to take in.

“I’m…” Before he can properly form a sentence, he’s on the floor with Caesar. “I’m sorry I forced myself onto you.”

Caesar shakes his head. “It’s not really your fault, Professor,” he replies. “It’s just… I’ve been isolating myself lately because of a break-up that happened three months ago… I need to feel like there’s someone that cares about and at the same time feel like I’m not being used for feeling so empty…”

Hunt nods. “I understand, Caesar. When I was in college, the same thing happened to me. Maybe you just need one night to have someone show you that even if whomever you’re looking for comes back to you, you’ll know that someone else is there for you to lean on.”

“You…” Caesar says as he looks Hunt in the eye. “You actually care about me? I thought you hated me…”

Hunt slowly caresses Caesar’s cheek. “Listen… I don’t hate you. You’re probably one of the first students I actually don’t despise. I just… never realized it until now.” He moves his hand to Caesar’s shoulder. “You seem really tense… Do you trust me enough to ease your stiffness?”

“Which kind of stiffness are you referring to…?”

“Either. Or both. Completely up to you where this this goes.”

Caesar sighs. “What was your original intention for this afternoon?”

Hunt bites his lip. “I, um… I actually-”

“Never mind. I know what you’re going to say.” Caesar stands up. “Why do you not despise me?”

Standing up as well, Hunt takes a deep breath. “I can’t even explain it correctly. It’s just… there’s something about you that… makes me want to prove to you how much of a man I am.”

Almost instantaneously, Caesar blushes profusely. “You know how dangerous that could be for both of us, right? Both of our careers could-”

“I’m well aware, Caesar. That doesn’t mean the temptation goes away.”

Caesar nods. “I understand…” What he wants to say puts roaring fear in his gut. “Please don’t hate me for this, Professor… but sex is completely out of the question.” He feels tears fall down his face again and turns away. “My heart’s too broken to be fixed by something like that… as much as I need to feel something.”

“Are you scared someone will find out if we do?”

“…I’m terrified of that… and of you possibly hurting me.” Caesar feels Hunt’s arms wrap around him.

“Well, I can promise you that no one will ever know that we ever did it. And I promise that I’ll be as gentle as possible.”

Contemplative, Caesar feels a growing desire inside of him. “Okay. We can do this, but just this once.”

Hunt firmly but easily turns Caesar around, colliding their lips together. “Thank you,” Hunt says in short breaths between kisses.

Caesar’s knees start to buckle as moments later, Hunt invades his mouth with his tongue. Pulling away, Caesar whispers, “I can’t move.”

“Don’t worry. I’ve got you.”

Hunt picks Caesar up and lays him down on his bed, then kneels on the bed, peering over him. “Ah, that’s more like it.” Over Caesar’s shirt, he gently flicks one of Caesar’s nipples with his thumb.

Caesar’s heart starts to race, and he starts silently panting.

Pleased and a bit more turned on, Hunt looks Caesar directly in the eye. He moves his hand to slowly take off Caesar’s shirt. Once it’s completely removed, Hunt tosses it aside, then removes his own.

“Well, I’m impressed,” Hunt remarks as he peers down to drink in the sight before him. “Your chest is very well maintained.”

“Thank you,” Caesar responds between quick breaths.

Hunt leans forward, his blue-gray eyes locking onto Caesar’s brown ones and his thumbs gently flicking both of Caesar’s nipples. “Don’t leave my gaze if you can help it, Caesar.”

Caesar did as told, quietly moaning and panting faster. He didn’t so much as blink.

Hunt shifts and places a hand over Caesar’s clothed member. “You’ve subtly hinted-” He unzips and unbuttons the younger man’s jeans. “-that you’re easily submissive.” He wraps his hand around Caesar’s bare member and starts to idly stroke it.

Letting his guard down, Caesar’s mind is in a haze as he closes his eye and continues to listen.

“Well, my dear,” Hunt continues, “I know a thing or two about submission.”

Caesar turned to see Hunt’s eyes once more, and Caesar found himself unable to move from their gaze.

Pleased, Hunt chuckles and kisses Caesar chastely. “I want you to know something.” Hunt’s voice grew huskier. “You’re under my control now, my dear.”

Caesar moaned, those words alone making him firmer.

“Get on your side,” Hunt orders.

Obediently, Caesar turns on his side and feels Hunt move to lay down behind him. He feels something enter his back side as Hunt strokes his member faster.

Hunt lays out his open hand in front of Caesar. “Hold it and take a deep breath. If the pain is too much, just squeeze it, okay?”

Caesar nods, intertwining his fingers with Hunt’s and taking a deep breath as he feels something fully enter his backside.

“You like this?” Hunt growls in Caesar’s ear.

The only thing Caesar can do is nod. He can’t think straight, but he starts to realize something:

He may be falling in love with Hunt as fast as Hunt fell in love with him.

Suddenly, Hunt starts to go faster in both places, and Caesar’s breath becomes labored until they both finally release.

After a moment of silence as they both start to feel relatively calm again, Caesar turns to face Hunt. “I need to tell you something.”

“What is it, Caesar?” Hunt asks, staring up at the ceiling.

“I… I love you.”

Hunt sharply gasps. “I… I love you too, Caesar.”

Caesar sighs. “I’m sorry I didn’t know that beforehand.”

“It’s fine.”

“No, it’s not. I feel like I need to make it up to you.”

Hunt runs a hand through Caesar’s hair. “How does sleeping in this bed with you tonight sound?”

Caesar smiles. “It’s a start.”


End file.
